


All Natural Escape

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Dominate Parker Rooney, F/M, Hiking, Incest, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Needing to get away from the house and out of being locked away during quarantine for a while, Parker and Maddie Rooney decide to go on a hike away from everyone for some exercise and a bit more.
Relationships: Maddie Rooney/Parker Rooney
Kudos: 7





	All Natural Escape

Surrounded by nothing more than nature, with trees, dead grass and branches littering their surroundings; Parker and Maddie Rooney found themselves glad that their other siblings hadn’t bothered to come with them on this hike. While Liv had settled her Hollywood ways a little from when she had returned to living with the family, she still wouldn’t handle having the wildness around her. The girl had freaked out just from a small little spider in the house, thus in no shape to handle the bugs and other creatures that filled the land. As for Joey, nobody would be surprised to find the dork fused to a chair coated in potato chips with his beady little eyes fixated on a screen.

Thus hiking had become a love of just two Rooney siblings, occasionally joined by their father but usually just them would make them lengthy, often most of the day long hikes. Sometimes done for a good view at the end, more often done for some time away from the house. With the pair usually taking a picnic blanket and some food to enjoy a good bit of tucker before they headed back down the trail.

Parker had a passion for climbing up trees and seeing how close to the top he could make it. His sister would stay on the ground and time him, most often rebuffing his claims of being at the highest point by continuing the timer until Parker got to the most dangerous high branches. Not that he wasn’t matched by his sister, who would take the tree climbing as a challenge that she wasn’t going to let the younger teen beat her in.

When they aren't competing, Maddie liked strolling through the undergrowth and finding secrets off the path, following paths made by small animals. This found them all kinds of things. Truffles growing in the roots of old trees, an old car with a tree growing through it, and a small but beautiful river flowing through into a small bubbling brook.

They were escaping isolation early into the day, sneaking out of the house down an old tunnel that came out under a large oak tree. Once a wild boar had travelled down the path and into their house. It took the better part of a day to get rid of it, hiding the animal from his parents. Joey had taken a lot of the blame for the boar’s mess, not that the older boy truly knew what actually made the mess.

“Keep up, Parker!” Maddie pulled herself up onto a rocky ledge on the path. Swinging her leg over before rolling up. Even in tight jeans she beat Parker onto it and this was usually a jump for her.

Parker rolled his eyes before smirking. Deciding to use Maddie’s weakness to run out of steam near the end of the hike. “Not a race, Mads, you wouldn’t want to tire yourself out again…”

“Oh, don’t start! You only won because I was coming down from a cold,” Maddie glared at the boy.

“Uh-huh, well remember. I’m not carrying you back this time.” Parker responded with a smirk, swinging his own leg over the ledge.

“Unless I earn it,” Maddie said, smirking over her shoulder. She walked along the path, listening to the nearby brook as water flowed down the stream. “Think we should stop for lunch soon? I snatched some chicken before dad could eat it all again,”

“Nice steal, and yeah, I could eat.” Parker shrugged, with a grin. “I nicked some of Liv’s sweets as well.”

Maddie smiled at him. She continued down a ways further until they were hidden in a dense thicket of trees, where she took off her backpack and took out a red picnic blanket. Parker was nearby taking out the food from his bag and stretching his tired legs. They set up some food and snacks, pulled out their water bottles for a sip, then just laid on their backs finally taking a break and a real breath of fresh air. It was cool in their lungs, smelling of pine and dew from the forest plant life. 

They lay silently, just listening to small creatures squeaking in the ferns and birds fluttering amongst the treetops. A powerful relief washed over them. No longer were they trapped in four walls with a beauty queen, overbearing principal, dad joke incarnate and half-human, half-chair hybrid. 

“God this is peaceful…” Parker muttered, not really speaking it to his sister but just a general comment.

“Yeah…” The girl breathed, content to lie there forever.

“Should take Val here, after it's all said and done. She would love it up here.” Parker smirked, fantasizing a little about having his girl with him on this blanket.

Maddie rolled onto her side with a piercing stare. She could almost feel the boy's arousal rising. “Parker… This is our spot. No banging girls against trees here unless it’s me.”

Parker chuckled. “Oh, come on, just because I bang Val on our last spot… outside of our hikes that we bring our partners on, doesn’t mean anything!”

Frowning at Parker, Maddie rolled over. Rolling onto her stomach with her eyes closed pretending to ignore the teenager.

“You know, Val has been begging for another ride on your boys cock…” Parker smirked, knowing his sister was trying to ignore him.

“So?” Maddie said curtly. In her mind she could already see the petite nerdy girl screaming as Diggie’s dick pounded every inch of her insides. Screams Parker couldn’t bring her to so quickly.

“Told her she could only get it again, if me and Diggie got to watch you two les it up.” Parker teased.

It wouldn’t be Maddie’s first time ‘les-ing it up’ for a boy or even on her own. Liv had been thorough in teaching her how to make out, which blossomed into teasing her twin sister all about the pleasures of a boy’s body. Only that lesson involved no boy. Maddie had even kissed Val plenty of times but still preferred to be pinned between the boys.

“Oh and why would I play with her unless you are going to pay us girls back, by playing with Diggie…” Maddie smirked, the girl having been wanting to watch her boyfriend destroy Parker’s ass for a while now.

Parker couldn’t have grinned any wider. “Say the word, i’ll suck that big dick!”

“He’s coming over tomorrow.” Maddie smirked, calling his bluff.

“In quarantine?” The boy retorted, knowing how strict their parents were. “Come on, Mads, I know this is our spot… and if you push your ass out any further I might need to remind you why,”

“You’re not the only one to have ways into the house that our parents don’t know about, little boy.” Maddie smirked, wiggling her ass teasingly. “And eat your food, perv.”

“I’m not hungry,” Parker purred. Lust dripped from his words. “Not for food.”

Maddie rolled her eyes and ignored the teenager, taking some of the food for herself. “Bad luck, I am.”

As his sister ate, Parker rolled back to face the sky as he palmed the length of his cock. Grinding up into the soft touch, massaging his meaty length slowly as his mind toyed with the image of Val making out with his big sister. Their lips twisting together passionately and tongues competing for dominance. His cock between their soft lips, fucking gently as they kissed around him. A sigh passed the boy’s lips. Out here with nobody to interrupt him, Parker could finally pleasure himself. Squeezing his length and moaning loud as he wanted.

“Okay, what are you fantasizing about this time…” Maddie chuckling, hearing the ‘sigh’ from her brother and knowing what he was doing.

“You, Val, sucking my dick,” Parker admitted shamelessly. Vividly imagining as Maddie took over sucking his tip as Val kissed down the length. Seven-inches of caramel sexiness.

Maddie smirked. “At least it’s not me and Liv again…”

“And now she’s sucking my balls,” Parker’s smirk grew, adding a third girl to his fantasy.

“Still not your worst… I remember that ‘family’ christmas present you wanted from the women of the house.” Maddie smirked, throwing some food at him. “You little perv.”

Parker barely caught the piece of chicken before throwing it back. Narrowly avoiding her open palm, going splat on Maddie’s shirt. Coating her in barbeque sauce.

“Oh, my god!” He grabbed a napkin and tried to rub out the stain.

“Parker! You are just rubbing it in further!” Maddie groaned.

“Well take your shirt off! We can wash it in the stream and hang out there for a while. I’ve gotta piss anyway so it’s not that bad,” Parker shrugged, thumbing back towards the river hidden in the trees.

“You so did this on purpose.”

Maddie muttered ‘perv’ at the younger boy before heading towards the river, thumbing the bottom of her low-cut t-shirt. She was closely watched as it pulled up over her flawlessly smooth body, revealing the fair skin beneath and her curved hips. Besides the hair, she and Liv’s bodies were identical. The same hourglass hips, round ass and perky breasts Parker couldn’t get out of his mind. She wore a purple bra over her flat tits which Parker wanted to tear off for his chance to suck the perfectly pink nubs. Horned up, Parker followed behind, not removing his black jacket with its high collar and open zip. Instead Parker was pulling down his zipper and reached inside to palm his throbbing meat.

“What are you doing perv… get away from me, if you are going to do that.” Maddie protested, seeing Parker so close to her. She may have sucked that particular asset of her little brother and more, during their previous hikes but that didn’t mean she wanted to watch him piss.

“I kinda…” Parker purred in a low voice as she lowered her shirt into the river. Cupping himself to show off the size and stiffness of his dick. “Wanted to do it on you, sis.”

“Ew! NO!” Maddie protested, turning and giving Parker an even closer view of the purple bra covered breasts.

“Come on! It would be so hot,” He thumbed the waistband, teasing down some black calvin kleins. Revealing an inch of his caramel dick.

Maddie wanted to puke from the thought of him pissing on her, but settled on rolling her eyes when he turned his cap backwards. “Your piss is not hot… it’s gross.”

“It is hot. Come on, I did it on myself in the shower once, just go with it!” Parker pulled his underwear under his balls. The boy’s cock was smooth and thick, with a few veins dancing down the length leading towards its throbbing dark pink tip. The low-hanging balls were coated in a wild garden of black bushes as thick as his armpits.

“Boys are gross…” Maddie muttered, despite the visual image of Parker pissing all over himself in the shower being hotter then she had expected.

“Just kneel down, shut your eyes and open your mouth for me, sis.” Parker purred in a seductive tone. Whenever he used the voice his sister got wet beyond control, and this was no different. Maddie felt her knees weaken.

“Parkie…” Maddie whined, not wanting this but knowing she was powerless against that seductive tone. The tone that had gotten her to break the rules and sleep with him, all those years ago. Letting his young cock slide back and forth within her, wildly and sloppily until he got used to it.

“Kneel down…” Parker repeated, moving closer and taking her hand. Guiding it to his dick, “You aim the stream wherever, sexy…”

“Ugh, if you are making me do this…” Maddie groaned, as she pulled her hand back, while kneeling down on the dead grass and hard ground. “I’m not controlling it or it's all going FAR from me.”

Parker took the opportunity the moment Maddie closed her eyes. He released a clear stream onto the girl’s petite face, taking Maddie by surprise when a good deal landed in her mouth. Aiming lower down her shirtless body, the stream of piss began to coat Maddie. Flowing down her sides and soaking into her bra. Rivers of her brother’s piss running all the way down her body. Without thinking, she swallowed. An act which made Parker release a soft moan as she gulped it down. Having gotten distracted by Maddie swallowing, Parker’s stream lowered and the boy pissed directly onto her jeans. With the girl knowing she would have to remove them, after that.

“So fucking hot Mads… mmm, swallow my piss sis…” Parker purred.

“Ugh…” Maddie made the mistake of opening her mouth just long enough for Parker to push past her lips. Letting the last of his stream drool on her tongue. “Mph! Paphrr!”

“Want some more Mads? Want to drink more of your little brother’s piss?”

Maddie shook her head, refusing any more. She pulled off, dragging her tongue along his sexy length. He was still sexy and delicious, so didn’t mind the sharp slap to the face with his dick.

“Suck me then, and your little brother will get you a second tastier drink… my sexy big sis…” Parker ordered, his voice still purring in seduction and horniness.

“No thank you,” The girl slapped his cock. Sexy as he may be, she wasn’t in the market for a sucking after he pissed down her throat. However, that didn’t mean she didn’t want Parker elsewhere. “Well my clothes are soaked so…” 

She reached around and unclasped her bra, shamelessly letting it fall away from her slight chest. Her breasts weren’t the largest yet they were tender, with bright pink nipples that drove Parker insane. His eyes explored Maddie’s frame as she removed her jeans, too, slipping out of them gracefully. She was beautiful naked and all the boy could think about was worshipping her body. 

“Should have done it with you like this…” Parker muttered, as his older sister in just her panties. Having her breasts out for him to piss on, would have been incredibly hot for the eighteen-year-old.

“Shut up Parker,” 

She fingered the panties down then stepped out of them. They delicately fell down her coltish legs but all Parker’s attention was on the thin pink slit between her fair legs. Those lips looked amazingly soft and wet though he did not know if it was from his piss or Maddie’s own juices. Maybe she was turned on this whole time and just putting on a show. Regardless he watched as she stripped nude with his cock refusing to go down, simply throbbing with need for Maddie’s body. Every little inch of her.

Totally naked out in the forest, walking through the trees back to their picnic blanket. Teasingly wiggling her fine ass. Providing powerful urges to chase after the girl and pin her down just for a go at that amazing ass, spanking the pale skin red as his cock drove in deep. “You coming?”

“Inside of you? Damn right.” Parker teased.

“Oh, but I remembered condoms this time!” For a split second Parker grinned, but passed it off by frowning. He felt giddy inside knowing each of those condoms had a hole in the top.

“Take them home and throw them at the dork, he can use them to jerk into.” Parker smirked. “You know you don’t want to waste your little brother’s seed”

Maddie purred at the younger boy and his sexy smug expression. She responded with her own smug expression, as she brought his cockiness down a peg.

“Oh and by the way, these are new condoms.” She revealed with a chuckle. “Don’t think, I don’t know about your little hole technique.”

She lay down on the picnic blanket with her face down and pale ass pushed up in the air. Maddie’s hair flowed onto the red rug like a river of strawberry-blonde curls that looked arousingly tuggable to the eighteen-year-old. He walked up behind Maddie, stroking the length of his dick. Every fibre of his being was screaming at Parker. Telling him to just bend down and take control of this. Fuck condoms, just pound his hot load into the girl raw and not stop until she dripped his seed. However, just as these urges grew too strong to resist, Maddie stopped him by covering her pussy with her hand.

It was obvious why. So a condom was taken from the bags and quickly its wrapper littered on the forest floor, with Parker’s full attention on rolling the silicone case onto his dick. Trapping it in the sticky tight balloon.

“Sooo mean Mads…” Parker whined, as his hand moved along the covered length.

She lowered her hand without a word. If there was one thing Maddie lacked it was the bravery to beg for cock. Not that Parker minded lining up with the girl’s pussy. Rather than slam right in he rubbed up and down the slit, teasingly prodding Maddie’s hole and giving her clit a light tease. 

“Bet you can’t wait for me to slide deep inside of ya…” Parker teased lustfully, pushing against the clit but not entering.

“No! So just do it already, would ya?” Maddie growled pushing her ass back. She felt so tempting he wanted to cave and ram balls deep. However, Parker’s hand came down hard giving her a lingering spank. He got a good handful of sexy ass, squeezing it hard. “AH! Parker!”

“Come on Mads… If i can wear a condom you can beg for your little brother’s cock… can’t you?” Parker purred.

“Ugh…” She saw this coming. Wiggling her ass, which received a number of harsh spanks, Maddie begged: “Please just put your cock in me! Ram it in hard as you want, just fuck me before I get dressed!”

“You get dressed before I’m finished with ya big sis, Joey is getting those special videos you made me…” Parker smirked. Maddie glowered at him in response and still wiggled desperate for her little brother’s big cock. Diggie was bigger, sure, but that sexy rod was hers to ride whenever she wanted it. 

Val was just renting it out. 

“Just Fuck… me!” She hissed.

Chuckling loudly, Parker teased by rubbing against her clit once more before without warning, ramming hard. Seven-inches deep inside Maddie’s pussy, their crotches slammed together with the force to make Maddie let out a short scream of pain and pleasure. Ripping her hole in half with his size and roughness, not that either were complaining. Maddie clenched around his cock, hugging it with the hot walls of her pussy with an unrelenting grip. Holding him inside so she could adjust and feel how big her little stud of a brother was.

“OH my god!” Maddie growled, raising her ass. She was desperate for more of that. “Fuck me! Fuck your slut of a sister!” 

“Liv’s here?” Parker teased further.

“Parker…” The girl growled menacingly, needily moving along his dick. “Just fuck me already! Ugh!”

The cocky younger boy smirked, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against his older sisters. “As you wish… even if you smell like piss…”

He withdrew his length then hammered back inside her. The sudden force made her gasp and drool with juices, both of them feeling the thick beads running down their thighs. A sensation that drove Parker to fuck her hard and fast, pounding the air from her lungs and making Maddie clench with the rising pleasure. Parker grabbed her hips and pulled Maddie’s body back to meet him. She couldn’t go without cock for more than a second as Parker fucked away like a horny animal. 

“Should have invited Diggie, we could have shared this hole…” Parker purred lustfully, as he continued to slam away inside of his sister.

Maddie nodded eagerly as he thrust deeper inside her. Clawing at the blanket, she was silently muttering for Parker to use her harder now that the thought of his and Diggie’s monsters had infested her mind. It would be better if the girl who was wasting her brother’s cum by just taking it on her body wasn’t around. She liked Val, but Parker and Diggie would be destroying her pussy, not wasting time on her.

Parker suddenly spanked Maddie, growling in pleasure. He slammed in and out of her pussy with one hand exploring over her ass. The rough thrusts were fully intent on snapping the condom. “After your pussy, I want this sexy ass around my cock. You’re a little anal slut, aren’t you, sis?”

“You wish… and if that condom snaps, I’m telling Dad.” Maddie growled out, knowing what her little brother was up to. Having had the boy try it numerous times before.

“So what,” Parker retorted as he pounded her pussy. The boy’s grip too strong on Maddie’s hips for her to slip away from his merciless fuck.

Growling from a slight pain due to the strong grip, Maddie smirked. “Actually that would be fun… watching you having your ass destroyed by Dad… especially if I tell him about your mother's day ‘gift’.”

“We have the same dad, right? Ugly, fat, bald head?” Pounding Maddie with the full length, Parker slapped her ass again. “Mmm… sis, you’re so fucking tight! Gonna blow soon!”

“He’s gotten better. He’s no hottie… but he’s no Joey either.” Maddie smirked. “Good, cum you little mommy fucker…”

However, just as their orgasms were about to reach their peak the boy pulled his drooling length out. A strand of precum and juices ran between his tip and Maddie’s quivering clit. She thought the pleasure was over and Parker was going to waste his cum, but a moment later his hand was on her pussy. With a moan, Maddie arched back. The fingers were slow at first teasing around her clit, rubbing the pink nub tenderly to slowly ebb her closer to orgasm. This was strange for Parker to go slow, with the pair enjoying when he got onto a domination streak. Still, she enjoyed his slow pussy rub for the time being. Until suddenly he was vigorously rubbing her. Rubbing her pussy lips with an energetic touch that had her wanting to scream within seconds. Parker’s hand was a blur massaging her mercilessly, teasing the girl every now and then by stopping for a few seconds. Seconds in which Parker would run his fingers along his tongue to taste Maddie.

“Mmmm Parker…” Maddie moaned, gripping the blanket as her body was engulfed in pleasure.

Parker didn’t respond verbally, but she noticed him pick up the pace. This was getting too much. She was squirting against his hand but the boy refused to stop. Each orgasm that rocked her petite body, every scream from her slim lips, it all just aroused him. Parker would rub faster until Maddie was about to collapse.

“Do it Mads, let your little brother give you another orgasm…” He purred lustfully into her ear, wanting to make her juices flood before he shot his own load.

“I-I-!” Maddie could barely talk as the speed fogged her mind. “C-c-caaaan’t… c-cum… more!”

“I’m not stopping until your juices are dripping out of you Mad…” Parker growled, increasing his rubbing speed.

As her breath hitched beyond control, the girl’s legs quaked. Succumbing to pleasure overload. “Ahnnnn… Mmm, ugh Parker…”

“Give it to me Mads… let your baby brother taste your juices…”

“T-too much!” She bit her lip hard, nearly drawing blood. Maddie’s juices were flowing down her legs like waterfalls. “S-s-slooow down!”

Hoping it would drive her closer to another, Parker removed his hand and slammed inside once more. The sensation of that big cock hitting her G-spot did the trick and a moment later Maddie screamed in satisfaction, overcome with orgasm. Her legs shook in a fury and she exploded onto the blanket. Flexing like a vice around Parker’s thick cock. He felt incredible with her wrapped so tight, and she was on the edge even when coming down from this orgasm. 

Parker leaned over Maddie’s lithe body, grinding his chest into the girl. He thought about stripping but she’d seen his six-pack and in this state she couldn’t even focus on more than dick. Grabbing her perky breasts, the boy squeezed them. “Roll over, slut. Your sexy little brother’s gonna cum on your tits… Then I’ll fuck you more. And cum wherever I want. Got it?”

“No-not a slut…” Maddie growled from being called a slut but knowing she wasn’t ready for this to finish, she did exactly what he said and rolled onto her stomach. Moaning from her little brother giving her perky breasts another firm squeeze.

Before pulling out, Parker leaned in. “You are my slut…”

His teeth ran across her tender flesh, drawing towards their target but never reaching it. It was tormenting to feel the teeth stop barely a centimeter away from the nipple only for the boy to suck on the tit hard. At least Parker’s tongue descended down to trace a circle around Maddie’s nipple as he sucked away, sending a shiver through the girl’s chest. After a minute of passionately worshipping her left breast, Parker pulled off. Hungrily he latched onto the other, trapping it in his mouth. 

Maddie’s hands ran through his short dark hair, pulling Parker closer and tugging when he pulled back to suck her breast. Her chest rose and fell in quick succession, unable to breathe fully with all the pleasures of Parker’s body and touch. Almost like he could sense when Maddie was finally coming down off an orgasm, the fucker sunk his teeth into her nipple while sliding two fingers hard into her gaping pussy.

“F-Fucckkkk!” Maddie cried, as Parker continued to torture her sensitive areas. The girl wishing the eighteen-year-old stud would let her relax a little, but knew the pisser wouldn’t.

“Gawd yes, scream for me!” Parker moaned, pumping his cock. A bead of precum leaked onto her hip. He was close. “Like this, Maddie, your screams are going to make your brother cum!”

“Do it Parker! Come inside of your big sister!” Maddie purred out, moaning heavily. “Fuck me until you cum HARD!”

Parker had a different plan. Straddling the twenty-four year old’s chest, the boy continued to jerk himself off over Maddie’s body. Head thrown back in pleasure, roaring with deep moans as he neared the edge of orgasm. The length of his cock throbbed harder now as it reached its peak, drooling enough precum to fill a glass. The violent twitching finally gave way to white as Parker came, jets of his teenage spunk shooting out at Maddie. She watched eagerly as his cum began to shoot on her chest. So thick and far, betraying Parker’s arousal. Cum painted Maddie’s breasts, coatinging the perkiness and even her face a little. Just enough for her to lick up and capture his taste.

“Oh god…” Maddie moaned out, as Parker’s cum shot against her perky breasts. The girl felt it running down and coating every inch of them. The feeling a lot better than the eighteen-year-old’s piss.

“Mmm…” Parker moaned in a low voice, dripping with cum.

Once Parker had finished firing, Maddie laid back breathing heavily. “Holy… damn Parkie…”

With a sheepish grin on his face, looking momentarily tired, Parker got to his feet. One hand held his dick and the other snaked under his shirt, beginning to massage the cracks between his amazingly defined chest. Feeling up his six-pack while returning to normal breath. “Fuck… That was so hot, Mads! Quick round two?”

Leaning up and pecking her brother’s cheek, Maddie smirked. “Make it quick, big boy.”

Parker lowered back between her legs and aimed his dick. When she felt him enter, it wasn’t her pussy. She rolled her eyes a little but this wasn’t the first time that her brother had gone for her ass, with the eighteen-year-old stud wanting it every chance he could.

His cock eased nice and deep into Maddie’s tighter hole. She may put up a front but sometimes was a total slut for anal sex, to the point Diggie and Parker had been forced to fill the hole together. Neither was allowed to stop until Maddie was finished. But now Parker was in charge. He drove his cock inside roughly, then pulled back to teasingly let her feel it all. When only the tip remained inside, throbbing against Maddie’s clit, Parker would put all his weight into it and slam back inside.

“F-FUCK!” Maddie hissed, pushing back to let her brother fuck her even harder.

Hammering her ass roughly, Parker grunted. His pleasure echoed through the forest, as well as the wet slaps as the teen plowed Maddie’s ass. The tightness of her ass and the speed of his plowing, Parker wasn’t going to last too long before he began filling this ass with his teenage cream.

“A-a-are you in me bare!?” Maddie suddenly noticed he wasn’t wearing a new condom. She spied the removed one tossed aside on a fern. “Parker!”

“Don’t worry, I ain’t nuttin in ya pus, sis. Your ass is gonna be dripping for days, though…” Parker purred, picking up the pace.

Maddie growled at the boy, wrapping around his hips to pull him close. This made sure he could not pull out. “Fuck my ass, you fucker!”

Parker smirked down at his older sister and began slamming hard into the girl. Making sure the older woman would feel every inch of his seven-inch cock inside of her and would be begging for it, for weeks.Every inch pounded its way inside, throbbing as the hole stretched and tightened around its girth. He was on the very edge of orgasm.

“Ungh, fuck! Maddie!” He grunted, burying himself balls deep as he unloaded inside her. 

“Mmmm f-fill me Parkie! FILL YOUR BIG SIS!” Maddie moaned loudly.

Turned on by the cry, Parker’s cum shot deep inside Maddie’s ass. Flooding every inch of her tight hole, pooling inside Maddie to the point it flowed from the hole around his member. It took them a long few minutes to recover and when they finally did, the siblings returned to the river to collect Maddie’s clothes. Only to find they had washed down the stream, having slipped from the feeble branch Maddie hung them on to dry.

“PARKER!!”


End file.
